


PORCELIANO LĖLĖ

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Will Graham, M/M, Mystery, Night Terrors, Violence, doll - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Uno... dos… tres… cuatro…Porceliano lėlėCinco…Cuatro… cinco…Mi Muñeca de porcelanaSeis…siete…Te huele, ti siente, te escucha y saboreaOcho… nueve…Serás comida de mi muñeca de porcelanaDiez¡No podrás Huir! ¡Qué bien sabes!





	1. Chapter 1

# PORCELIANO LĖLĖ

[Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I**

**1927**

 

El aviso en el periódico brillaba para los ojos azules de Alana. Llevaba un largo periodo de iliquidez, cerca de seis meses sin trabajo alguno.

 

A sus veintitrés años, Alana Bloom, se sentía un poco perdida, recién graduada de psicología, en un ambiente machista  donde las mujeres eran desdeñadas por su profesión.

Y había sido por el mismo ambiente que no había sido contratada, ni en New York ni en Florida.

 

Pero ahora, al menos, para mitigar sus dolencias monetarias, brillaban aquellas letras, no era lo mejor pero al menos ayudaría, rompió el periódico y salió buscando una central telefónica, con al menos una esperanza.

 

 

 

**“Se necesita señorita Joven para Institutriz de Joven Conde de la Familia Graham**

**Favor comunicarse con Bedelía Du Maurier en Baltimore – Maryland**

**Teléfono XXX – XXX- XXX”**

 

II

 

Alana no podía dejar de mirar la inmensa edificación que se abría ante sus ojos, la reja de metal  forjado y oscuro, la hacía sentirse como si hubiese entrado a la mansión de un rey o reina, de una familia real. El camino bajo sus pies de piedra irregular, la marcaba la entrada a Oz, esperando ver a Dorothy en el camino, al menos al león o quien sabe, tal vez ¿La bruja del Oeste?

 

Apretó su pequeña maleta de cuero desgastado y acomodo el sobretodo negro que la cubría, los árboles que formaban la arboleda daban un aspecto siniestro dependiendo del ángulo. El viento soplo arremolinando sus cabellos castaños, haciendo que cerrara los ojos un momento; al abrirlos encontró una magnifica edificación.

 

La mansión se abría ante ella, mostrando una amplia entrada franqueada por un muro de piedra, el ladrillo casi oscuro era en su totalidad la forma de la estructura, múltiples ventanas todas cubiertas de pesadas cortinas al parecer y cinco torreones en lo alto.

 

Alana no sabía cómo podía existir algo de tal belleza arquitectónica y aun así, sentirse como si fuese algo peligroso. Su instinto se lo decía, había algo en su pecho que se revolvía y le aprisionaba el corazón, algo en el proceso evolutivo que decía ¡Da la vuelta! Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver la figura de una hermosa mujer, sus cabellos rubios lacios caían a un lado de su hombro y su elegancia era digna de una emperatriz; vestía un traje de dos piezas negro, que, a diferencia de las mujeres de su época, recargaban su hermosa y estilizada figura.

 

-señorita Bloom

 

Alana trago saliva y asintió – Señora Du Maurier – se presentó acercándose, subiendo las escalinatas de piedra gris – mucho gusto

 

La rubia la miro  como inspeccionándola, Alana sabía que estaba siendo revisada, supervisada, y casi se sintió desnuda a la mirada profunda de la distinguida –sígame – ordeno entrando y sabiendo que la otra le seguiría sin demora – Se por sus referencias que está recién egresada de la Universidad estatal de Pensilvania, una de las tres mujeres en todo el campus en ser recibida- Alana paso saliva y asintió -  se graduó con honores superando a varios hombres de su clase aun así no ha conseguido un trabajo que no sea luctuoso- la castaña iba a hablar pero Bedelía la detuvo – se cuán difícil es competir en un mundo solo masculino, señorita Bloom- le dio una sonrisa recargada – sus deberes son cuidar a William, tiene ocho años, sufre de un espectro  de Autismo según uno de sus psicólogos, un psicólogo suizo experimental, también posee otras características como trastorno de la ansiedad y  empatía – Alana estaba sorprendida – William posee mutismo selectivo y tiene problemas para enfocar la mirada, la evita de manera, selectiva, de nuevo- subió las escaleras de caracol – aun así es un niño inteligente, muy inteligente señorita Bloom, no subestime su inteligencia-

 

Terminaron de subir, las interminables escaleras, al menos para Alana y luego camino por un largo camino, había espejos y muchas esculturas, casi siniestras, mas estaba segura que no había visto ni una sola fotografía.

 

-William- Bedelía golpeo la puerta tres veces y giro la perilla, la habitación era el lugar con más de aquel lugar. Los amplios ventanales estaban abiertos y la habitación infantil estaba ordenada de manera sistemática, Alana supuso que por el espectro del niño. Se giró un poco y lo vio en una pequeña silla leyendo un libro grueso, sus bucles oscuros oscilaban en su pequeño y algo redondo rostros, la nariz era un pequeño botón y los labios eran pequeños,  como todo el niño en sí, Alana tuvo la sensación que debía protegerlo, cuidarlo y sacarlo de allí.  – William, ella es la señorita Bloom, Alana Bloom cuidara de ti-

 

Alana se acercó un poco – Hola Joven William- le hablo con delicadeza pero no de manera infantil, solo allí se dio cuenta que en uno de sus brazos, William tenía un muñeco, un muñeco de porcelana, los cabellos eran rubios casi cenizos y estaba vestido de traje de tres piezas, debía medir por lo menos 70 centímetros y su rostro de porcelana estaba tan bien definido que parecía terroríficamente real; la piel era blanca y sus ojos oscuros con pequeños destellos rojos. Will aferro su pequeña mano a la cintura del muñeco y lo apretó contra su pecho, Alana le vio y tomo la mano del muñeco – Mucho señor Muñeco, soy Alana Bloom y desde hoy cuidare de William-

 

-Hanny

 

La voz de Will era un murmuro bajo, casi un susurro quedo, una lejana honda del agua, pero Alana le escucho.

 

-lo siento mucho, señor Hanny, mucho gusto- sonrió cuando por un segundo, el niño le miro a los ojos, Alana jamás había visto un color de ojos tan puro, tan transparente, tan inocente, los ojos azules de William era lo más hermoso que había visto la mujer. El niño cuando creciera iba a ser un hombre muy hermoso.

 

Will regreso de nuevo a leer, estaba leyendo en lituano.

 

-William no lee muchas veces bien en inglés, pero el Lituano parece su idioma madre- aseguro la rubia – Señorita Bloom, sígame, le mostrare sus habitaciones y le presentare al personal- Alana asintió saliendo detrás de la rubia.

 

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Will miro a su muñeco colocándolo frente a su rostro – ella me gusta Hanny, no es grosera, te saludo- le dijo y sonrió- ella me gusta-

 

**III**

 

 

Alana, luego de dejar su pequeña maleta en la cama y organizar sus objetos personales en la habitación de servicio, bajo para conocer a los demás empleados de la mansión.

 

Tobías Bunge el profesor de  Violín de William, un hombre negro, ¡negro! Elegante, pero con una mirada psicótica, con maneras refinadas,  con una voz gruesa y misteriosa.

 

También se encontraba Abigail, una preciosa adolescente que ayudaba a su padre, el cazador Garret Jacob Hobbs, un hombre un poco más tenebroso que el mismo Tobías, en la cocina estaba el más afable de los hombres, Franklin, que era docto de hacer comidas inmensas con una sonrisa intrépida y una necesidad patológica de hacer amigos.

 

Finalmente, Margot Verger, el ama de llaves, que le saludo decentemente mirándola con aquellos inmensos y preciosos ojos grandes, Alana debió mirar a otro lado, no debía admirar a otra mujer, mucho menos quedarse mirando sus preciosas facciones.

 

– Bienvenida a Chesapeake Manson, Alana- le dijo el ama de llaves y la condujo a uno de los ventanales, viendo caer la noche lentamente sobre aquella mansión, luego se giró – _Huye_ \- susurro, cuando paso por su lado.

 

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Alana a la mujer – ¿dijiste algo?-

 

-nada en lo absoluto- negó Margot – la cena es a las siete de la noche, por favor que a esa hora esté listo el joven Señor William y Hanny- le pidió refundiéndose entre las sombras de la mansión.

 

-William y Hanny- dijo Alana y alzo la mirada, encontrándose con el niño en la parte de arriba de las escaleras con el muñeco entre sus manos. – William- le miro sintiéndose intimidada por la apariencia del niño y mucho más por la presencia del muñeco.

 

 

 

**Continuara**

 


	2. Chapter 2

PORCELIANO LĖLĖ

[Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

CHAPTER TWO

**I**

**INVIERNO 1927**

 

 

Solo una semana había pasado. Alana se levantó de la cómoda cama y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata al levantarse.

 

El trabajo era relativamente fácil, cuidar a Will, que se le hacía un precioso niño adorable, con problemas de comunicación; estar al pendiente de sus clases, vigilar con atención cuando estaba con Tobias o incluso, con la niña del cazador. Estar en sus cenas y el cambio de sus ropas.

 

Lo único que aún le parecía un poco espeluznante, era el cuidado de Hanny, el muñeco. A veces pensaba que el rostro giraba a verla cuando Will  no veía, a veces el rostro de aquel muñeco se le hacía demasiado humano y por si fuera poco, era la barrera más fuerte entre Will y su sociabilidad.

 

Sabía que el pequeño era empático, algo extraño, pero entendía de cierta forma como podía sentir las emociones ajenas, aquellas que le causaban pesadillas constantes.

 

Había hablado con la señora Bedelía, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez fuese necesario quitar lentamente el muñeco de Will, la respuesta fue un rotundo NO, que incluso la asusto; luego de eso, jamás volvió a mencionar el asunto.

 

A veces se sentía a gusto en el lugar, pero otras se sentían como si estuviera en una telaraña y no viese la araña que entretejía los hilos, que destrozaba cada cuerda y que ataba a los títeres, a veces pensaba que pensaba demasiado.

 

-Alana- la voz de Margot la saco de sus cavilaciones y le sonrió – hoy es domingo ¿Quieres ir al pueblo?- pregunto entrando a la habitación de la pelinegra.

 

-¿y Will?- le preguntó

 

Margot sonrió – hoy viene un paciente de la señora Bedelía, Randall Tier, estarán los tres, así que podemos irnos.

 

Alana le sonrió haciéndosele adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas, un paseo por el pueblo ayudaría a quitarse la maleta emocional que llevaba encima.

No tardo en estar lista y salir por las escaleras de piedra, luego de comunicarle a su empleadora el pequeño paseo con Margot. Se giró un poco y vio al pequeño, debió retornar sus pasos – Vendré más tarde, no tardare- le aseguro – adiós Will…- luego tomo la mano del muñeco y aunque Hanny no fuera de su gusto, siempre era cortes con él – Adiós Hanny-

 

Will le sonrió – Adiós Alana- tomo la manita del muñeco y la hizo despedirse de ella, era descortés no hacerlo.

 

Margot la guio a un par de ciclas que habían para tomar el camino pedregoso. El camino era simplemente adorable, sintiendo un poco la velocidad de su transporte, el cansancio de sus piernas, el aire sobre su rostro como una suave manta.

 

Podía sentir la mirada de Margot, podía sentir de alguna forma, que su forma de amar no estaba tan equivocada como en algún momento pensó, aunque todos esos sentimientos aún estaban dentro de su alma y mente, no podía expresar cariño por alguien como Margot, seria inevitablemente enviada algún asilo para enfermos dementes.

 

Trago saliva y abrió los ojos al camino, ella era una mujer normal, que con el tiempo, se casaría y tendría hijos.

 

Era normal

 

Era normal.

 

Lo repetía una y mil veces en su mente, para tratar de convensece a ella misma.

 

Para apartar su pensamiento, vio como un auto lujoso iba a la mansión- es la Familia Tier, la señora Du Maurier está tratando a su hijo – le dijo Margot.

 

-¿Tiene algún problema?-

 

La otra solo alzo un poco sus hombros – a mi concepto solo es un niño mimado sádico que jamás le han dicho que no-

 

Alana apenas vio el auto entre el polvo que dejaba en su camino, y tuvo la intención de devolverse por Will, pero alejo los pensamientos de su cabeza y solo siguió pedaleando hasta el pueblo.

 

**II**

 

Will corrió por la casa, eso no era normal en el retraído niño, corrió debajo de las escaleras, en cada una de las habitaciones. Sabía que era grosero pero de alguna forma necesitaba encontrarlo y de esa forma le encontraron Alana y Margot.

 

-Will- dijo Alana viendo al niño debajo de su cama y este saco su cabecita llena de rizos oscuros, los ojos azules estaban brillantes llenos de lágrimas.

 

-No esta

 

Alana con suavidad se acercó al niño y había algo en ese cuadro que faltaba, luego de hacer un suave escaneo vio que le faltaba - No esta Hanny- dijo la mujer - Will recuerda donde esta- le pidió y las manitas de Will fueron a  sus rizos tratando de jalarlos con fuerza- basta pequeño- le ordeno tomando sus manos y haciendo que la mirara con suavidad - Basta, te lastimas... ¿Dónde dejaste a Hanny la última vez?-

  
  
Los ojos azules de Will iban y venían al rostro de Alana hasta que pudo enfocarse - en mi habitación, iba al baño y Hanny estaba en mi cama, cuando regrese, ya no estaba, quiero a Hanny- a Alana le partía el corazón en la manera que el preciosos niño lloraba y gemía como un animal herido y lo alzo en sus brazos.

 

 

-Vamos a buscarlo cariño- le aseguro - Margot que todos busquen a Hanny- le ordeno a su compañera de viaje, su prioridad era el pequeño tembloroso en sus manos- voy a la habitación de Will- Margot asintió preocupada y ordeno a todos los de la casa a buscar el muñeco de William.

 

Incluso Bedelía se había unido a la búsqueda del preciado muñeco de Will, mas sin embargo la búsqueda fue exhaustiva e infructuosa también.

 

Hanny no aparecía y el niño estaba incontrolable... entre el llanto y el verdadero autismo, chupaba su dedito maniáticamente y sus ojos se apagaban lentamente.

 

Alana comprendió el rotundo No de la señora Bedelía, el niño no había querido ni comer, no había querido jugar con alguno de sus perros de peluche. Nada.

 

Alana bajo, dejando a Will en su cama - Margot ¿Lo encontraste?-

 

La otra mujer negó - lo hemos buscado por toda la maldita Casa y el muñeco no aparece Alana, hasta en el jardín lo hemos buscado, alguien entro a la casa y lo robo-

 

Alana se preocupó - Will no quiere comer, necesito recuperar ese muñeco Margot- tomando una linterna del cuarto de escobas.

 

-Donde piensas ir, son cerca de media noche- le dijo Margot tomándola de la muñeca deteniéndola.

 

-al jardín que colinda con el bosque, necesito encontrar a Hanny, necesito que Will reaccione y no lo hará sin el muñeco- dijo moviendo la linterna varias veces hasta prenderla y salir.

 

Sus zapatos se llenaban de barro y hojas, había comenzado a llover de manera desgarradora y el jardín hacia varios kilómetros había desaparecido a su espalda, el vestido estaba empapado en agua y su cuerpo resentía ya el frio. fue cuando lo vio, el muñeco estaba en un árbol atado, alguien había intentado quemarlo, corrió hasta él y lo desato, el traje de tres piezas estaba rasgado como atacado por un animal, el rostro de porcelana un poco quebrada, y el cabello desordenado -a Will no le gustara verte así Hanny- le aseguro al muñeco y lo alzo con suavidad - No sé si puedes escucharme, o estoy enloqueciendo, o si haces parte de un ángel guardián de Will... pero trata de no dejarte secuestrar de nuevo- se quitó el abrigo y cubrió el muñeco regresando a casa, que se veía como un faro en la oscuridad.

 

 

Cuando llego pudo ver a Will con Bedelía y el niño salto a casa- Gracias ¡gracias!- empezó a decir el niño al ver envuelto a Hanny en el abrigo. – ¡Gracias¡ Gracias señora Alana- apretando al muñeco contra su pecho y eso amerito la posible neumonía que le daría por buscar el dichoso muñeco, mas no importaba, ver el rostro suave de Will abrazar con amor a Hanny, valía la pena la neumonía.

 

 

-de Nada Will, Hanny está a salvo contigo-

 

Will sonrió y beso las mejillas de Alana - Hanny dice gracias- susurro y se aferró a ella que le alzo y le llevo a su habitación, aun estando empapada por el agua. Sin querer había ganado la confianza ciega del niño, solo por encontrar a su muñeco.

 

**III**

 

 

Jack camino entre los escombros de esa antigua vivienda, el hedor a descomposición era grande. Beverly camino a su lado - lo encontraron esta mañana, era un paciente de Bedelía Du Maurier-

 

 

Jack soltó un bufido -¿porque no me extraña?- gruño, mirando el cadáver, el adolescente estaba desmembrado colocado en una arnés simulando un animal, la quijada desprendida y los maxilares superiores tenían forma de oso o lobo, los ojos parecían cambiados como hecho por un taxidermista bastante experto. Jack estaba seguro que si no hubiera baleado al psicópata más laureado de Baltimore, este sería su trabajo.

 

 

Se secó el sudor de su frente - iré a entrevistarme con la señora Du Maurier-

 

 

-ella no querrá verte Jack, has tenido demasiados desacuerdos con ella- le aseguro Katz que fungía como su secretaria pero era mucho más que eso.

 

 

-pues le tocara verme, no tiene opciones, sigue siendo una viuda sola- gruño

 

 

Beverly alzo una ceja - y tu un policía de color, y ella una viuda de un psicópata adinerada y el dinero Jack, vale más que el género de una persona, pesa mucho más que ella sea Blanca y tú de color, eso no se te olvide, debes ir con pasos de zapatos de cristal así tengas pies de elefante drogado.- aseguro yéndose.

 

 

Jack solo pudo rumiar bajo, sabiendo que Beverly tenía razón

 

 

**IV**

 

Bedelía alzo una especie  de sonrisa al ver a Jack, mientras ordenaba traer algo de beber por cortesía al policía.

 

-¿y que debo el placer de verle hoy en mi humilde morada, agente Crawford?- le hizo sentar y el hombre obedeció a regañadientes.

 

 

-asesinaron a un paciente suyo, Randall Tier, de una manera algo similar a las técnicas de  su difunto marido- le dijo con voz de tenor.

 

 

la rubia se levantó con la elegancia y su cuerpo pareció un lienzo sobre aquella ropa, elegante, y cortés, pero también fría - ¿y que puedo saber yo?, usted mismo lo ha dicho, "Mi difunto esposo" y le recuerdo que su cuerpo yace en el mausoleo de la familia, dudo que haya salido de las catacumbas a asesinar a un paciente mío, que por cierto, tiene tres intentos de suicidio, en un psicópata reincidente y tiene historial de abuso animal ¿Desea ver el expediente?- pregunto, Jack rumio de nuevo bajo y Bedelía le miro - es descortés lo que está haciendo agente Crawford- le aseguro y Jack se quedó callado, tal vez había quedado algo de su batalla titánica con el difunto psicópata.

 

 

-Me gustaría el expediente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le vio?-

 

  
-hace una semana o nueve días aproximadamente, su madre lo trajo porque desolló un gato vivo y quito sus cola y oreja para mirar las posibilidades de movimiento post norte, incluso la señora Tier, puede asegurarle que pedí remisión para el asilo para pacientes con problemas Mentales de Baltimore, ese niño era un peligro no solo para la fauna doméstica y silvestre, sino posiblemente para alguien más- le aseguro - puede entrevistar a su madre, si lo desea agente Crawford-

 

 

Jack suspiro y se levantó sin tomar ni un poco de té- se lo agradezco señora Du Maurier- se acercó a las escaleras, cuando vio a William y no pudo evitar escalofríos al ver entre sus manos el maldito muñeco de porcelana - es algo espeluznante que William...-

  
  
-William, adora su muñeco y es descortés pensar en lo espeluznante que pueda ser tener una réplica de su padre en muñeco de porcelana, no le parece agente Crawford, que tenga un buen día-

  
  
Jack asintió incapaz de ver la réplica del muñeco del hombre que había asesinado en defensa propia, del mismo destripador de Chesapeake, en brazos de aquel niño raro, William Graham.

 

-Tío Jack es muy descortés- susurro Will a su muñeco- y a nosotros no nos gustan los descorteces-  miro a Bedelía y subio a su habitación para jugar con Hanny.

 

 

**V**

 

Alana se sentía en un bucle infinito, en una telaraña en la cual se enredaba con facilidad, no pudo  más que pensar que la muerte de ese muchacho estaba relacionada con Hanny y Will.

 

 

Tier había asistido a la mansión a terapia justo cuando nadie más estaba, justo cuando se perdió el Hanny, justo cuando lo encontró quemado y desagarrado, justo cuando Will había estado en un estado difícil.

 

 

Trataba de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza pero era imposible, había escuchado sin querer a Jack Crawford. Y le había hecho preguntarse muchas cosas, que antes no había querido preguntar.

 

 

Sintió a Margot detrás de ella y le sonrió - ¿porque tan pensativa Alana?-

 

 

-pensando en Will- le aseguro y luego miro a la otra mujer - Margot ¿quiénes son los padres de Will?- pregunto mientras Margot palidecía un poco.

 

 

 

 

***-*-*-* Continuara*-*-*-***

 

 

Muchas gracias por la espera… he tenido mil cosas… pero lo prometido es deuda

 

By Lunita Shinigami


	3. Chapter Three

# PORCELIANO LĖLĖ

[Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I**

Tal vez era la encumbrada penumbra de la mansión, o tal vez simplemente era el apilamiento de la información, como Fuere, el sueño era algo que Alana no podía conciliar, al menos, no con calma.

 

Las ventanas en la mansión rechinaban como un viejo cuento de Poe. Quería pensar que solo eran viejos cuentos, no habitaban debajo de su cama monstruos más allá de su pensamiento.

 

Se levantó, colocando los pies en el suelo frio, sintiendo un corrientazo en su espina dorsal.

 

Aún estaban flotando y estrellándose en su mente las palabras de Margot

 

_“es una larga historia Alana, solo debes saber que para alguien que jamás amo, su padre, Amaba demasiado a Will, al punto de morir por él”_

_“no es necesario que sepas, solo que sepas eso, no preguntes más, a veces quien pregunta, se encuentra con respuestas indeseables”_

 

Eran palabras vagas, al aire, como le pudo haber dicho sobre el clima, o los tejados fríos en invierno; eran palabras que no eran profundas o duraderas, eran simplemente palabras que eran echadas al viento de manera fácil. Aunque, para ella, no era tan sencillo. Will no se parecía a Bedelía y la mujer distaba de mostrar algún apego emocional por el niño. Nadie mostraba un real apego real por el niño, tal vez, de vez en cuando Abigail cuando le mostraba algún conejo y zorro que había despellejado.

 

Will era un niño demasiado solitario, demasiado opacado, demasiado pegado a su muñeco, los sirvientes eran sirvientes, ni siquiera Margot, era algo maternal o cooperativa con el niño; era Will contra el mundo, era Will contra la soledad, contra su empatía, contra su dolor, contra su soledad y su único escudo, era un muñeco que ahora estaba remendando por los abusos sufridos por Randall Tier.

 

Se coloco la bata que cubría todo su cuerpo y salió, debía caminar, beber agua, algo debía hacer, inclusive podría aceptar un buen whiskey en compañía de Margot, al pensar esto solo se pudo sonrojar y su mente divago un poco, al menos en pensar algo diferente, cuando paso por la habitación de Will.

 

Debía mirar al niño antes de bajar por algo de beber a la primera planta, puso una de sus manos sobre la madera de la puerta y la otra sobre el pomo. Ladeo la cabeza empujando un poco la puerta y sus ojos en fracción de segundos, se abrieron de manera grotesca.

Will estaba acurrucado en la inmensa cama. Con los tendidos oscuros alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no estaba siendo cobijado por su muñeco, por Hanny.

 

Había un hombre, un hombre estaba abrazando a Will, le sostenía contra su pecho, abrió su boca para gritar, cuando el hombre le miro.

 

Alana maldijo y quiso gritar, porque su grito quedo asfixiado en las manos fuertes del hombre que le agarro con fuerza, su cuerpo se estrelló contra una de las paredes más cercanas.

 

-Will está dormido- susurro una voz ronca y extranjera a su oído, el cuerpo era caliente, bien vestido, con el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y unos ojos marrones con algún brillo rojo –no queremos que se despierte o ¿Sí? Señorita Bloom-

 

Luego su cabeza fue, no había forma de describirlo de otra manera, estampada contra la pared.

 

Y a ella le llego la oscuridad.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-Alana despierta…- le movió suavemente la pelirroja – Alana- se escuchó una voz lejana para Alana, le dolía la cabeza de manera intermitente.

 

\- ¿Margot? - susurró quedo.

 

La otra mujer sonrió y la ayudo a sentar en su cama - ¿Qué sucedió? Te encontramos desmayada afuera de la habitación de Will-

 

Como pudo Alana abrió sus ojos y la miro - ¿la habitación de Will? - luego pareció tener un flash – Había un hombre, Margot- su voz era asustadiza, con tres tonos más arriba de su entonación vocal normal.

 

Margot negó dándole un té- Will solo estaba con Hanny, Alana, tal vez lo soñaste, has estado bajo mucho estrés, todo a sucedido rápido y …-

 

\- ¿No me crees? - dijo escéptica – te estoy diciendo la verdad, había un hombre en la cama de Will, uno de carne y hueso y no un muñeco-

 

-te creo, creo que le viste, pero creo también que estas bajo mucho estrés, no solo por lo sucedido con Randall Tier, sino por la misma situación que ahora está viviendo Will, su empatía, su entorno, todo, por eso creo que viste, lo que deseaste ver- Margot se levantó acomodando su cabello rojo asomándose a la ventana- ¿Por qué viniste desde tan lejos a Baltimore? -

 

Alana estaba enojada queriendo refutar cada palabra, aunque con la pregunta quedo un poco desarmada - ¿Qué quieres decir? -

 

-vi tu curriculum en los documentos de la oficina de la Señora Bedelía, eres estudiada, demasiado, para ser una simple niñera, tu no estas para un trabajo como estos, sino para trabajar en un hospital, Alana, ¿Qué te hizo huir? -

 

Alana suspiro –jamás encontrare un trabajo de titular, nunca seré vista como una psicóloga de verdad solo por ser mujer, no al menos en este mundo, aquí, a menos puedo ayudar a William- se levantó - no sabes que es sentirse encerrada en una prisión que llamas cuerpo, ser minimizada solo por ser mujer, aun cuando tenga las capacidades para superar a los hombres, no puedo hacerlo-

 

Margot suspiro – Yo lo sé, se porque estas pasando- toco con su mano el vidrio frio de la ventana – mi hermano me humillaba, me golpeaba y me violaba desde niña, jamás pude decir nada porque él era varón y yo simplemente una mujer Alana y si, sé que es ser minimizada, vulnerada, gritar en la oscuridad y que nadie venga a ayudarte, que los golpes, la humillación y la violación, sean todo culpa tuya- suspiro y sintió como la mano de Alana cubría la suya, contra el vidrio de la ventana y se giró un poco, para mirar fijamente a la pelinegra y allí, fundirse en un beso suave, uniendo los labios lentamente en un beso, que si bien les supo a pecado, también les supo a gloria.

 

Y allí, en ese beso, Alana olvido por un momento lo que vio en la habitación de William Graham.

 

Por ese beso, acaba de olvidar casi todo.

 

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Will estaba jugando con su muñeco con suavidad – no estuvo bien golpear a Alana, Hanny- dijo balanceándose en el columpio que había en el jardín – No es educado- le reto con suavidad - ¿Sabes que el inspector Crawford nos está vigilando? ¿Verdad? Eso es bastante descortés- sonrió besando las manitas del muñeco de porcelana, balanceándose de nuevo y escuchando una risa oscura en la profundidad del bosque y solo pudo balancearse más fuerte hasta donde alcanzaban sus piecitos.

 

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Jack estaba fumando su pipa, cuando vio sentarse a Beverly – sé que vas a decir-

 

La mujer le miro y negó – no es lo que iba a decir, iba a decir que hay otro asesinato a las afueras de la ciudad, un ángel de carne suspendido en la nada- Jack se levantó y Beverly suspiro – creo que es un imitador, alguien que se siente identificado con el Destripador o en su defecto que quiere hacerle un homenaje-

 

El hombre de tez oscura le miro - ¿crees que es un imitador? Y si …-

 

La mujer se acercó a Jack haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el suelo – Ni pienses decir que Hannibal Lecter es el que está haciendo esto, tú lo asesinaste, le diste 8 disparos certeros en el pecho, dos de ellos atravesaron su corazón- le miro – Jack, no digas que es Lecter, lo plausible es lo que se ve y se siente, no hay historias de fantasmas- su voz era fiera.

 

El moreno le miro tomando el arma mientras salían a la escena del crimen – ¿sabes lo que dicen en la ciudad? ¿sabes cómo encontramos a Tier? ¿Ahora este asesinato? ¿Saben que dicen de ese niño? -

 

Beverly le miro y salió a su lado - Baltimore, es la ciudad universal de los asesinos en serie, no la cuna de Hannibal Lecter y es estúpido culpar a su hijo de los pecados del padre, ese niño es lo más inocente que dejo Lecter, un ángel sin culpa o mancha, que solo tiene la desgracia de compartir sangre con él-

 

Jack le miro y salió camino hasta el coche para dar rienda a la escena del crimen.

 

Era verdad, él había asesinado a Lecter luego que secuestro a Gideon y se lo comió, a él le había quedado una cicatriz permanente en su cuello y una amargura que rivalizaba con su odio por Lecter.

 

Debió haberlo atrapado vivo y ser entregado a la justicia como el monstruo insano y sediento de sangre que era, pero en cambio recibió las balas como si fueran regalos y falleció en su propia mancha de sangre.

 

Beverly tenía razón. Hannibal Lecter solo era un mito, una leyenda oscura que quedaba en Baltimore y sus días oscuros.

 

Hannibal Lecter solo era un maldito murmullo en la oscuridad y era ahora, que debía atrapar al maldito asesino que quería hacer un homenaje a un loco desquiciado caníbal.

 

Llegaron al fin a la escena del crimen.

 

Jack bajo del auto con su actitud severa e inflando su pecho, su color era un edicto para las burlas, y él se hacía respetar, a su lado Beverly actuaba como una secretaria seguidora, dejando a los hombres blancos ignorándola, sin saber que era un verdadero cerebro andante de las ciencias forenses, algo nuevo en el campo.

 

-Crawford-  se acercó uno de los agentes – encontramos ángeles… ¿te gustan los ángeles, Negro? - se burló, pero la risa y la burla no duraron tanto, Jack lo había tomado de las solapas del traje barato y lo empotro de manera anti natura.

 

-Brown- le siseo – vuelve a decirme negro y te aseguro que te travesare el cráneo con una pica, para demostrarte que tan negro soy-  le soltó para continuar, ganándose una sonrisa burlona del agente Brown.

 

-el trabajo con Lecter te afecto- se burló a la distancia.

 

Jack no dijo nada y camino para adentrarse más en el bosque – si hubieras sido tú, no hubieras salido vivo de su casa- aseguro entre dientes para luego enfocar su mirada en los ángeles piadosos y de carne que estaban en el claro.

 

Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, un hombre, una mujer, una sincronía completa del cuerpo andrógeno de los ángeles.

 

No un hombre.

 

No una mujer.

 

Algo intermedio entre los dos.

 

Ambos tenían las manos pegadas por las palmas y arrodillados. Los músculos de sus omoplatos hablan sido levantados en el aire y sostenidos por hilos delgados, como un ángel abriendo las alas para su emancipación del cielo.

 

Jack camino con agilidad impensable en un hombre tosco de su tamaño. Los hilos estaban bien atados a los árboles, los parpados estaban abiertos antinaturalmente mientras donde deberían ir los ojos estaban cóncavos.  Los labios estaban unidos algún tipo de pegamento.

 

-están cuidado- dijo Beverly a su lado – están dando plegarias, no entiendo-

 

Jack alzo despacio su cabeza y miro hacia donde estaban colocados los ángeles, la vista perfecta de la mansión Lecter, se acercó a los ángeles y en el suelo de hojas vio una pequeña manta azul con un dibujo de perro, cualquiera hubiera pensado que no tenía nada que ver con la escena del crimen, pero Jack no, él analizaba cada cosa, cada objeto, tomo una rama tocando el dichoso objeto y podía reconocerlo, claro que reconocía la pequeña manta manchada de sangre – están dándole sus bendiciones y plegarias a William Lecter- aseguro tomando la pequeña manta, aquella que había hecho desistir al caníbal. Cerro los ojos recordado el llanto del bebe envuelto en esa manta, tan diferente al psicólogo extranjero. - el asesino está bendiciendo al Hijo de Hannibal Lecter-

 

Y un viento fuerte azoto los cuerpos para mostrar plenamente la mansión Lecter en la lejanía, encumbrada sobre las montañas.

 

Y Jack solo pudo pensar en el muñeco que sostenía el niño Lecter en sus brazos.

 

 

 

 

 

 *-*-*-* Continuara*-*-*-*

 

Hola, mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero realmente no tenía ganas, hace poco bueno no hace más de cinco meses falleció mi gatita, mi bebe y no me hallaba con humor de escribir o subir algo.

 

Besos… espero que les haya gustado y espero regresar sin que la tristeza me afecte.


End file.
